1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new entertainment system cabinet locking device for preventing a small child or baby from opening doors of an entertainment system cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art locking devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,463; U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,320; U.S. Pat. Des. 350,985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,628; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,628; U.S. Pat. No. 4,4711,980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,454.
In these respects, the entertainment system cabinet locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a small child or baby from opening doors of an entertainment system cabinet.